O Bolo
by Kalindush
Summary: Um soldado de baixa patente de Zeon deseja fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Haman Khan...


O Bolo

Kalindush fazia uma de suas manutenções diárias no Qubeley, Mobile Suit de Haman Khan, quando:  
-Muito bem Kalin-kun, terei que deixá-lo mais cedo. Eu tratarei de assuntos militares, poderia cuidar de Mineva-sama?  
Haman estava lá, no chão do seu Hangar particular, enquanto Kalindush ajustava o monitor panorâmico pelo lado de dentro.  
nte res malafoa-Claro que sim - disse ele, enquanto saía rapidamente do cockpit com uma divertida expressão em seu rosto sujo de graxa – mas se me permite a pergunta, por que não leva Mineva-sama? Ela não tem que aprender a ser a líder?  
Mineva riu enquanto Haman colocava a mão para massagear as têmporas:  
-É verdade, mas essa é uma reunião rotineira e chata. E ela precisa brincar de vez enquando.  
"Mais uma daquelas reuniões burocráticas, suponho", imaginou Kalin uma mesa redonda de velhos gagás com olhares malévolos.  
-Ok, Mineva-sama, você poderia subir ao Cockpit para eu te mostrar o que estou fazendo?  
-Claro – respondeu prontamente Mineva, que pulava usando a falta de gravidade do Hangar até o Cockpit do Qubeley, enquanto Haman esboçava um suave sorriso no rosto.  
"Ele tem mesmo jeito com crianças", pensou Haman.  
-Se cuidem, os dois – disse Haman enquanto fechava a porta.  
Enquanto Kalindush mexia e revirava todas as partes do Qubeley, Mineva memorizava cada pedaço, cada ajuste. Não havia sido aplicado um teste de Q.I. para ela, mas ela era uma super-dotada e estava começando a formular sua própria teoria sobre o funcionamento do Mobile Suit e do Psycommu.  
No entanto, ela interrompeu essa linha de raciocínio intrincada para algo muito mais simples, afinal, ela ainda era uma criança.  
-Kalin-nii, daqui a poucos dias, Haman-chan fará aniversário.  
Kalindush, que ajustava os pedais, bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa, de susto.  
-É mesmo?! E agora? Não sabia de nada. Haverá uma festa em Axis, não? E eu não fiz nenhum presente.  
Mineva riu da dupla ingenuidade dele. Primeiro, Axis não faria festa alguma para sua líder, pois ela era uma líder provisória. Se fosse aniversário de Mineva, os puxa-sacos até poderiam pensar em algo do gênero... E ele disse em fazer presentes, não em comprá-los. Não que houvesse alguma lojinha em Axis, mas ele poderia comprar algo em qualquer colônia. Mas ele fazia questão de fazer algo e isso o tornava, nos padrões de Mineva, "fofo".  
-Kalin-nii, ninguém fará festa, porque ela é minha tutora. Ela é uma líder provisória. Mas já que você quer fazer algo, poderíamos fazer um bolo! Uma festinha particular. O que acha?  
-Por mim tudo bem, Mineva-sama, mas... uh – foi bruscamente interrompido por um chute no estômago.  
-Mi-ne-va! Já disse para me chamar assim quando estivermos sós! – disse a menina, irritada.  
-Ugh... tá bom, mas, pode parar com os chutes?  
-Hehehe.  
-Ok, então vamos ter que ir a alguma colônia próxima comprar os ingredientes. Ou melhor, eu.  
-Por que você?  
-Simples, Mineva. Porque Axis vai virar um caos se você desaparecer.  
-Me ensina suas técnicas de disfarce! Assim poderei ir com você! – diz Mineva empolgada, como se Kalin fosse o melhor soldado de Zeon (ou ela simplesmente estava zombando dele...).  
-Eu sou um soldado de baixa patente, como vou saber disfarces?! – respondeu à emoção de Mineva.  
-Deve ter alguma maneira, Kalin-niisan.  
-Bem... na verdade tem. Mas faça exatamente como eu mandar.

Minutos depois de terminar de incrementar o Qubeley, Kalindush colocou seu laptop em um dos terminais.  
-Kalindush Ironstar, o Hacker!  
-Silêncio, Mineva, eles vão nos escutar! – reclamou da brincadeira enquanto fazia alguns ajustes e invasões no sistema – Achei! Uma embarcação que vai e volta hoje para a colônia Green Noa 2.  
-Quanto tempo de viagem?  
-Quatro horas de ida, duas horas de estada, quatro horas de volta... melhor você ficar. Se descobrirem a gente de clandestino...  
-Ninguém descobrirá nada. Me tranquei no banheiro do meu quarto porque comi algo estragado – piscou para Kalin – colei uma mensagem exatamente como você mandou na porta do quarto e tranquei-o.  
-Se alguém te descobrir, a minha execução é certa...  
-Não é a primeira vez que você põe o pescoço a prova pela Haman – respondeu rindo.  
-...Mineva!  
-Não grite – disse Mineva ironicamente – "eles vão nos escutar".  
-Diabos... – voltou a falar baixo – A nave é uma Endra. Normalmente, em missões como essas, nós nos esconderíamos no compartimento de lixo. Mas como ficaremos fedidos e os ingredientes podem se contaminar...  
-...nos esconderemos próximos aos foguetes da Endra – concluiu Mineva, com Kalindush boquiaberto pela resposta.  
-Você vai ter um grande futuro, Mineva.  
Mineva riu.  
-Isso é o básico de furtividade e camuflagem – respondeu.  
-É verdade, mas nem todas as meninas da sua idade tem conhecimento básico de furtividade e camuflagem.  
-Eu tenho cara de menina comum? – disse, enquanto ria e piscava para Kalin.  
Kalin nada respondeu. Riu em conjunto e em seguida, subiu secretamente com Mineva para o esconderijo na nave.  
Em silêncio, enquanto passavam as quatro horas. Kalindush pensava em silêncio em que tipo de bolo faria, como faria na cozinha daquela Endra sem que ninguém os notasse. Mineva continuava risonha consigo mesma, vendo aquele homem se preocupar todo com um simples presente para a sua amada. Quem sabe, um dia, viesse um príncipe do cavalo branco como ele?  
Quando a tripulação do Endra desceu, Kalindush e Mineva saíram. Tinham duas horas para encher o carrinho. Era hora do super-mercado.  
-Nee, Mineva-sama... ugh! – chamou Mineva de sama e levou outro chute, mas no tornozelo.  
-Mi-ne-va! – disse ela enfurecida, tão engraçadinha quanto uma menina de sua idade fazendo birra.  
-Ok... se você fosse Haman, que espécie de bolo iria querer?  
-Faz qualquer um, Kalin...  
-Mineva... – disse Kalin olhando sério, como se pedisse uma opinião sincera.  
-Acho que seria um de chocolate – disse ela meio contrariada.  
Kalindush logo associou o chocolate ao dia dos namorados. Depois do êxtase de meio segundo, ele aceitou.

Logo partiram para o centro comercial da colônia. No centro, havia uma verdejante praça circular, de onde vários corredores nasciam e se uniam, como raios de sol. Nesses corredores estavam instalados várias lojas e departamentos, de todos os tipos e tamanhos, onde podia-se encontrar todo tipo de objeto. Em cada andar superior era possível olhar os andares de baixo e de cima, através de um vão no meio de cada andar, que dividia o mesmo em dois.  
A altura dos andares em relação ao chão era vertiginosa e nesses momentos dava saudades da falta de gravidade em Axis pela qual se podia pular sem medo. Se não houvesse gravidade, poderia-se pular para todos andares do shopping... A alguns passos de distância, logo poderia-se encontrar uma espécie de ponte para passar por esse vão, indo ao outro lado. E isso se repetia indefinidamente, em todos os andares, exceto o térreo.  
A iluminação é intensa, como se pequenos sóis estivessem armazenados na lâmpadas e iluminassem a instalação.  
Embora os sanitários não fossem exatamente cheirosos, o chão emanava um cheiro típico de menta, dando uma sensação de bem-estar.  
As pessoas conversavam, barulhentas, marchando de forma descuidada para lá e para cá, desorganizadas e em alvoroço. Algumas carregavam sacolas, outras carregavam embrulhos e outras nada carregavam. Era tanta gente que era impossível determiná-las ou fazer sua contagem.  
Sem poder definir ou descrever as luzes rodopiantes, a arquitetura fascinante, as pessoas andando em todas as direções, ela andava como se corresse e corria como se andasse pelo chão de mármore liso e polido. Mineva, em sua primeira experiência com o centro comercial, definiu aquilo tudo como "lindo", mas assumia que sua mente infantil não tinha palavras para o que acabara de ver.  
A música ambiente é, deduziu Kalin, aquela que Haman sempre cantarola quando pensa que está sozinha. Nostálgico, realmente.  
No entanto, a música mudou para uma outra, antiga, cheia de lembranças em sua letra.

_"Uptown girl  
she's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why"_

Realmente, Haman era uma garota de nível superior. Ela não teve a mãe tão presente quanto na música, mas ainda havia a diferença social entre aqueles dois.

_"I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
is long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am"_

No mundo de Haman, só haviam mesmo aqueles típicos aristocratas. Gente de nível. Seria um sonho se ela procurasse por um homem simples como ele.

_"And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love  
With an uptown girl"

Se ela quisesse experimentá-lo, ele não iria se opor. Apesar de humilde, ele era um homem. E por que não também um homem capaz de ser seu esposo? Continuou a ouvir, para ter idéias.

_"You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
and all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice"_

Seria possível enjoar de tanta riqueza e glamour? Kalindush desconfiou daquelas palavras, mas ele nunca foi rico, porém. E apesar de Haman ser rica, ela teve apenas um namorado em toda a sua vida.

_"Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win"_

Caráter… e não pérolas ou qualquer bem material. Até agora, isso ele tinha. E o ex dela não. Kalindush talvez não fosse o melhor homem da galáxia, mas com certeza ela era honesto e seu amor, sincero. Se Haman fosse capaz de dar a isso mais valor do que ao dinheiro e a riqueza, certamente eles seriam felizes.

_"And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl"_

Para Kalin, não havia mulher mais maravilhosa, seja andando, correndo, caminhando, discursando ou fazendo qualquer coisa. E não haveria coisa mais maravilhosa do que ser o homem da mulher mais maravilhosa. Talvez ele até comemorasse o dia em que ela aceitou ser sua...  
-Kalin-nii! Green Noa 2 para Kalin! – gritou Mineva no ouvido de um distraído Kalin.  
-Oh, desculpe, eu estava sonhando acordado.  
-Sem desculpas, achei o super-mercado – apesar de fascinada com o grande centro comercial, estava muito mais atenta que o próprio Kalin – Vamos logo. Quais são os ingredientes?

Comprados os ingredientes, Kalindush e Mineva se esconderam no mesmo compartimento. Kalindush havia quebrado a cabeça para descobrir como cozinhar um bolo na Endra sem ser visto, mas Mineva logo o lembrou que faltavam ainda alguns dias para o aniversário de Haman, então, não se preocupou mais.  
Na volta, Mineva invadiu seu próprio quarto trancado antes que acontecesse alguma bagunça sobre seu "trancafiamento repentino no quarto". Em seguida, pediu a Haman para que pudesse ficar mais tempo com Kalin. Infelizmente, estava muito tarde, mas eles iriam cumprir a segunda parte do plano amanhã...  
No dia seguinte, Mineva ordenou a seus servos que separassem uma cozinha. Lá seria feito o bolo. Kalindush insistiu que poderia fazê-lo sozinho, mas ela queria aprender. Não teve outra escolha, então, permitiu.  
-Vou começar pela massa. Me traga a manteiga e o açúcar – pediu Kalindush enquanto pegava a batedeira.  
Mineva entregou ambos, fresquinhos, na mesa de Kalindush. Ele então colocou ambos na batedeira. O som daquele aparelho era de doer os tímpanos, extremamente irritante, mas logo ficou tudo bem batido.  
-Agora vou ensinar a quebrar um ovo, Mineva, preste atenção.  
Mineva prestava toda a atenção pôde, mas Kalindush reforçou a importância daquela atividade, como se todo o quebrador de ovos prestasse um serviço vital à sociedade. Coisas de irmão mais velho querendo mostrar que sabe mais...  
-Você vai pegá-lo de uma maneira que esconda apenas uma face – como ensinara, Kalindush tapa uma das faces do ovo – Agora, encontre uma superfície lisa e maciça, e dê leves batidas, de modo que a face à mostra do ovo fique trincada.  
Kalindush trincava devagar o ovo, de forma devagar, para que Mineva pudesse aprender passo-a-passo.  
-Com as duas mãos, você pega o ovo assim, de uma maneira em que seja possível aos dois dedões acessarem a parte trincada – fez uma pequena manobra para não quebrar o ovo segurando de forma diferente – Força um pouco aqui, e quando os dedos perfurarem o ovo, puxa assim e coloca neste apetrecho que faz escoar a clara – a clara escoou, deixando apenas a gema no apetrecho.  
Kalindush se vangloriava.  
-Perfeito, não? É difícil no começo... depois fica mais fácil.  
Mineva não havia visto nada de heróico, mas riu consigo mesma e o aplaudiu.  
Ele repetiu o processo com mais 5 ovos, formando um creme homogêneo. Em seguida adicionou, vagarosamente, meia xícara de chá de leite.  
Desligou então a batedeira e misturou com a farinha de trigo, o Chocolate em Pó e o fermento.  
-Agora vou bater as claras dos ovos em neve – disse enquanto o fazia e em seguida, juntou-as à massa de chocolate misturando-as delicadamente.  
Então, untou uma fôrma circular pequena com manteiga e farinha e levou-o para assar num forno médio pré-aquecido.  
-E agora, Kalin-nii? – perguntou a impaciente Mineva.  
-Agora vamos esperar que o bolo fique pronto para colocarmos uma deliciosa cobertura de chocolate.  
Assim foi feito: cobriu-o com calda de chocolate, com carinho, amor e confete de chocolate.  
-Agora vamos guardar este bolo para o dia da festa.  
-Kalin-nii... eu sei de algo que pode melhorar o astral da festa... Por que não decoramos o ambiente com muitas e muitas rosas vermelhas? – disse Mineva emplogada – você sabe que ela adora rosas vermelhas.  
-É uma excelente idéia. Você pode encomendar secretamente?  
-Claro que posso! Que raios de líder você pensa que sou? – pisca para Kalin.  
-Então está decidido. Você vai me fazer um desenho de como planeja a decoração, depois vai distrair Haman-sama para que eu decore o quarto. Em seguida, você a levará e faremos a festa – respondeu Kalin com um sorriso.

Festas de aniversário, huh?  
Ele não podia mentir para si mesmo, ele as odiava.  
Uma mulher de origem tão nobre como Haman iria mesmo adorar a festa, mas não ele. Aliás, o "pobre coitado" não gostava de festas ou celebrações. Quando pequeno, não podia fazê-las, estava sempre fugindo da Federação com seus pais.  
Quando foi capturado, odiou ainda mais fazer anos dentro daquele centro de concentração, enquanto fazia o ainda mais odiado trabalho forçado.  
Ferido por sádicos oficiais-capatazes, crucificou sua própria felicidade em sua mente. Não havia em quem confiar, em quem amar... nem a si mesmo.  
Talvez parte desse ódio tenha insensibilizado Kalindush. Toda a vez que ele fica sozinho, ele está realmente só, tanto fisicamente quanto em seu coração. Ele só conseguia sentir emoções perto das outras pessoas. E elas eram tão impulsivas, que ele só podia dar graças a Deus por elas não serem máscaras que o escondiam... embora tivesse uma ponta de dúvida, sempre.  
Porém, mesmo odiando festas, ele amava Haman e Mineva. Antes de conhecê-las, ele não tinha emoções além da raiva; não tinha motivos para sentir outra coisa.  
Haman se tornou o seu primeiro amor juvenil e Mineva, a sua primeira protegida querida, de muitas que, acreditava ele, viria a ter ao longo da vida.  
Perder qualquer uma delas seria, na melhor das hipóteses, a morte da alma.  
Não podia mais pensar nisso. Precisava se manter com os olhos no futuro próximo, ou então ficaria preso no futuro duvidoso. Ergueu os olhos e passou a planejar.

Definitivamente, Mineva não era uma decoradora de festas de aniversário. Todas as suas tentativas de esboçar a decoração e a disposição dos elementos festivos estavam... Irregulares. Nada era bom o suficiente.  
-Mi-ne-va-chan! – disse uma voz doce feminina conhecida.  
-May-chan! Você precisa me ajudar!  
May era uma das mais novas recrutas de Axis. Mineva sabia que ela tinha uma ligeira queda não correspondida por Kalin. Ela não estragaria seus planos, portanto.  
-O que posso fazer por você? – perguntou May.  
-Eu... – pensou. Como explicaria a May que estava fazendo uma festa de aniversário secreta a qual ela não seria convidada? Isso era realmente embaraçoso... se não fosse seu Q.I. avançado.  
-Você quer planejar uma festa de aniversário?  
-Como você descobriu?!  
-Está escrito aí no seu papel: Festa de Aniversário Surpresa...  
Ela tinha Q.I. avançado, mas não era infalível...  
-Pode deixar, Mineva-chan, eu vou farei um planejamento para você. Só não poderei ir porque tenho muito trabalho.  
Salva pelo gongo!  
-Obrigado, May-chan!  
-De nada – May levou o papel, pensando em como seria o planejamento da festa.

May havia desenhado incrivelmente, como Mineva jamais sonhou que seria a festa de aniversário de Haman. Ao invés de levá-la ao quarto da própria Haman, era muito mais fácil e discreto levá-la ao quarto de Mineva, onde haveria uma surpresa maior.  
O quarto de Mineva estava finamente decorado. Alguns Qubeleys de pelúcia estavam em cima da cama, da estante e de algumas mesas no centro da sala trazidas por Kalin para colocar o bolo, os doces, os salgados, enfim, os comes e bebes.  
Uma faixa branca em letras maiúsculas roxas deseja "Feliz Aniversário, Haman" a todos que a lerem.  
Não houve muito além disso, por questões de praticidade.  
Próximo à cama estava Kalin, cansado de tanto arrumar as coisas. Mas iria valer a pena?  
Não era exatamente uma recompensa para si em que Kalin pensava. Ele só queria saber se Haman iria gostar...  
Haman era a mulher de sua vida. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era aquela festa.  
Então ouviu o barulho da porta se destrancando. Quando a porta se abriu, o brilho dos olhos de Haman era maior do que de todas as estrelas juntas. A Via Láctea brilhou mais que todas as outras galáxias, Axis brilhou mais do que qualquer astro.  
E todas essas coisas aconteceram em um segundo, dentro do coração de Kalin.  
-Surpresa – disse Kalin, satisfeito.

O Coração de Haman bateu aceleradamente. A respiração foi pausada por instantes, a pele lisa e macia da amada de Kalindush tornou-se rosácea. O quarto de Mineva se tornou o lugar mais belo do mundo, ou melhor, do asteróide Axis.  
Ela estava cansada. Os velhos burocratas lhe torraram por horas e horas nos últimos dias, os Titans têm feito avanços perigosos sobre os territórios de Zeon.  
Mas nada daquilo importava naquele momento. As estrelas estavam brilhando, as flores desabrochando, o Sol iluminando... e Haman parecia se contentar com tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida; suas tristezas, suas dificuldades, seus problemas, todos os acontecimentos ruins em sua vida e deixou-se levar pela felicidade do momento. Dizia o poeta terrestre "que seja eterno enquanto dure".  
Guiada por essas palavras, ela sorriu. E o seu sorriso brilhou mais que mil sóis, resplandeceu sobre todos os corpos celestes da galáxia.  
Aquelas duas crianças levadas, Kalin e Mineva, fizeram-lhe uma bela surpresa.  
Missão bem sucedida.


End file.
